Photograph
by Inner Dragon
Summary: A cute, fluffy RyRiss oneshot, songfic to Photograph by Nickelback.


Hi!

This is my first OC fic…though I've been obsessed with the show for ages, I've only just started writing fics for it. Haha I just heard this song and thought it would be perfect for a Ryan/Marissa oneshot. It's a cute fluffy oneshot to the song Photograph by Nickelback.

Okay, I'll just go straight into the fic info for this…

**Summary:** Ryan's reminiscing…

**Pairings:** Ryan**x**Marissa

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the song or the OC. The song belongs to Nickelback.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan Atwood grinned.

"This was a good idea, wasn't it?" Marissa laughed from beside him. They were sitting on the floor in their new two-story townhouse, photos spread out all around them. They'd been happily married for 15 years and were still very much in love as they'd been when they'd been dating in highschool. Marissa picked up another photograph, this one of Ryan's childhood. She tried to stifle laughter. "What the hell is that, Ryan?" She asked, giggling. Ryan frowned and reached for the photo.

_Look at this photograph_

_Everytime I do it makes me laugh_

_How did our eyes get so red_

_And what the hell is on Joey's head_

"This…it's from Chino. We used to just hang out and chill here, in front of this place." Ryan replied. "Hmm…sounds like someone's reminiscing…" Marissa teased. "Actually…I kinda am. I never really realized how much I left behind when I came running to Newport. I wanted to get away from the shit in Chino but…I forgot all about the good times there, I guess. The times I had with Trey, and all the guys." He put his arm around Marissa who had tensed up slightly at the mention of Trey.

_And this is where I grew up_

_I think the present owner fixed it up_

_I never knew we'd ever went without_

_The second floor is hard for sneaking out_

"Hey…we once tried sneaking out when dad was drunk y'know, me and Trey…out the second floor. But the window…we never got out, I got stuck halfway, Trey yanked me out onto the gutter and we both fell, hitting the leaves with a thud below." Ryan laughed. Marissa laughed too, putting her arm around him. "Sounds fun…you and Trey were really close, weren't you?" Ryan sighed. "I guess." Marissa smiled, touching another photograph. "Look at us," she whispered. Ryan leaned over to look. "Us making out during lunch hour…when we were at Harbor." Marissa shook her head. "Summer practically killed Seth for taking this picture and disturbing the 'moment'." "Yeah…I remember." Ryan laughed. "Seth was sleeping on the couch for two days after that." "Heh."

_And this is where I went to school_

_Most of the time had better things to do_

_Criminal record says I broke in twice_

_I must have done it half a dozen times_

"I kinda miss those times now," Marissa commented, staring down at a photo of all four of them, the 'Fantastic Four', Ryan, Marissa, Summer and Seth. They were at the beach, with genuine smiles on them, not the fake, phony ones commonly found in Newport. "Yeah, but we've gone on to a better place now," Ryan told her. "Yeah…but things used to be so crazy back then. I kinda miss the crazyness." "You miss me breaking into school to get a file?" Marissa had to laugh. "I was so pissed you would do a thing like that. And kinda flattered that you would get yourself into so much trouble for me too." "Well we all do crazy things in love." Ryan replied. Marissa smiled. "15 years ago, you would never have been that romantic." "People change," came the reply.

_I wonder if it's too late_

_Should I go back and try to graduate_

_Life's better now than it was back then_

_If I was them I wouldn't let me in_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, god, I_

"Maybe it's time to finally put the past in the past," Marissa gently suggested, looking deep into her husband's blue-grey eyes. "Maybe…" Ryan smiled.

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

"But let's sit here and reminisce a little longer," Ryan finished. "I completely forgot about Chino. I wanna think about the good memories one last time before I say goodbye," he whispered. Marissa understood. She picked up another photograph, as she laughed as she glanced at it. "What were you guys doing?" Ryan grabbed it from her hand, laughing too. "We were drunk, hanging out in front of the local arcade. I remember Trey busted open a game machine and lots of coins poured out of it, we stole all the change and ran for it."

_Remember the old arcade_

_Blew every dollar that we ever made_

_The cops hated us hangin' out_

_They say somebody went and burned it down_

"We all wanted to find new lives. We all wanted something more than what we had in Chino. We all used to dream. We all knew how to dream, once, because dreams are all that kept us alive in that place." Marissa smiled softly and squeezed his shoulder in silent support.

_We used to listen to the radio_

_And sing along with every song we know_

_We said someday we'd find out how it feels_

_To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

"Girlfriends?" Marissa asked cautiously. "Well…you know Teresa…" Ryan said, deep in thought, before he said, "Can't remember. You were the best of them all," he smiled. She smiled back brightly. "Ooooh," she said, suddenly hit with a brainwave, acting like an excited child, "D'you remember the first girl you ever kissed?"

"Kinda." Ryan muttered. Marissa laughed loudly. "Ryan Atwood, was shy?!" "Hey!!" he exclaimed. "Who said I was shy?!" "The blush on your face says it all," she teased, giggling. He frowned. "I'm not blushing." "Yes you are……" she said in a sing-song voice. "Fine! Okay I was shy, happy?" He bit out. She rubbed circles on his back soothingly. "Don't get mad, it's okay," she grinned. He relaxed and reluctantly smiled back.

_Kim's the first girl I kissed_

_I was so nervous that I nearly missed_

_She's had a couple of kids since then_

_I haven't seen her since god knows when_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, god, I_

"I never thought I would say this but…I really miss Chino right now. I mean, sure, there was a lot of shit going on but…" "There were a lot of good times mixed in with the bad, and even the bad ones turned out to be fun," Marissa completed his sentence, with a small smile. "I know how it feels, Ryan, I really do." He turned to give her a small, passionate kiss. "Yeah, I know," he smiled back, his warm eyes sparkling, her breath hitching.

_I miss that town_

_I miss the faces_

_You can't erase_

_You can't replace it_

_I miss it now_

_I can't believe it_

_So hard to stay_

_Too hard to leave it_

"I wanna be there…but I don't. I like this life, but some part of me, liked that one too." He murmured gently into her ear. "Don't worry, we can take a trip down memory lane whenever you want," she mumbled just as gently back, before giving him a small butterfly kiss on the nose.

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

"The way you talk about it, I kinda wanna experience it too," Marissa told him, leaning back against the bed. "Yeah. I want to relive it too now, and I would take you with me." "Yeah. You always talked about it like it was all bad, but now looking back…" she trailed off. "…It's not such a bad memory after all," he finished, pulling her into his lap.

_If I could relive those days_

_I know the one thing that would never change_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

"I'm so glad you've finally come to peace with your past," Marissa smiled at him. "Yeah…I feel like I can finally forgive life for throwing me so many bad rolls of the dice back in Chino." "I'm glad," she said simply. "Now we can move on," he added, snuggling into her as she laid her head on his chest. Whatever would come, would come, and they would deal with it then.

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done…I thought that was really sweet, personally. I almost cried with happiness writing that.

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's best if read while listening to the song. …And that actually only took me around 45 minutes or so. I'd say it's not bad for that amount of time…

Please drop a review. No flames.

Thanks for reading!!


End file.
